


Sweat it out, shut your mouth

by kihobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Changkyun Just Wants To Study In Peace, Choking, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, Kihyun Is A TA Not An Actual Teacher, M/M, Mathematics, Minhyuk Keeps Making Stupid Bets, Minor Shin Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: “If you manage to score a ninety-five percent in this class, I'm gonna have sex with you.”Minhyuk choked on his own tongue, his words dying on the roof of his suddenly very dry mouth. He looked at Kihyun with his eyes so big they were at risk of popping out of his skull, but Kihyun looked perfectly serious.“Wouldn't that be funny?” he inquired, his tone so calm one would think he was discussing the best way to solve an equation.





	Sweat it out, shut your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, and even if I'm not actually partecipating in Kinktober, this kinda falls into it! Also, this is unbetaed and there's so many times I can reread a thing without losing my sanity, so please pardon any mistakes :)

“What do you mean you can’t tonight either? Changkyun, we’re talking Overwatch! You love Overwatch!” 

“I know, hyung, but I can’t. I really can’t. My next exam is in two days and I need to pass it at all costs.”

Minhyuk huffed into his phone, his eyes rolling back even if Changkyun couldn’t actually see him. That was the third time his best friend bailed on him because of school, and Minhyuk was utterly displeased.

“We haven’t seen each other in forever! I hate you.”

“Yeah, well, I hate myself for choosing engineering as a major, there’s no need for your added hate.”

“Can I come over then? I’ll be quiet and I’ll study too,” Minhyuk pleaded, the whine clear in his tone as he dragged every syllable in a cute way. The younger might not have been able to see him, but he could imagine his puppy eyes and pouty lips, something he couldn’t resist even if he tried really hard. Minhyuk had some sort of power, that when he jutted his lips out and made his eyes big everyone gave him what he wanted. It was nice. 

“Hyung, I really need to study. If you come over you have to promise you won’t try to distract me like you usually do.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Minhyuk heard the defeated sigh Changkyun emitted through the speaker, and he proceeded to do a little victory dance in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the offended looks people passing by were throwing at him.

“I’ll bring pizza and I’ll be the best study buddy you’ve ever had.”   
He hung up before he could hear Changkyun state in a defeated tone: “I highly doubt that.”

The problem with Minhyuk was that he got easily bored. His mind was never quiet, a constant whirlwind of thoughts and ideas, and that caused his mouth to work more than it should have, at least in Changkyun’s opinion. The brown-haired boy was trying to get very important formulas to stick into his mind, but he could clearly see out of the corner of his eyes how Minhyuk was opening and closing his lips, stopping just before words would came out of them.

“So, what? Just talk, you’re unnerving me.”

“Changkyunnie, how can you study for so long? I’m already bored.” Minhyuk flopped down on his back on Changkyun’s bed, making the empty pizza box in his lap fall to the ground with a muted thud. 

“It’s not like I want to study this much, I just have to.”

“But I don’t get how you do it!”

“You know what, hyung?” Changkyun raised his eyes from his notes to fix them on his dark-haired friend, his round glasses sliding down his nose at the sudden movement. He fixed them with his index finger, his gaze still glued to Minhyuk’s slouching form.

“You should enroll in a Maths class next semester.”

“I should do what now? I don’t want to die,” Minhyuk pouted, his eyes finding the mischievous ones of his best friend, who was leaning towards him in his chair, elbows on his knees as he focused on Minhyuk.

“Listen to me. You’re bored. You find your courses too easy and you have too much free time. This way you’ll understand what I have to go through every single day and you’ll also learn something useful, probably,” Changkyun shrugged his shoulders like his argument made perfect sense, the little smile stretching on his lips a telltale sign that he was hiding something, but Minhyuk was too busy thinking about his words to pick on the warning signs.

“Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless you don’t feel smart enough,” Changkyun jabbed, giving the last stroke to his perfect masterpiece. He could hear Minhyuk’s indignant huff even if his eyes weren’t on him anymore, letters and numbers filling his vision.

“Ok, it makes sense. I’m gonna do it.”

Changkyun hummed low in his throat, having already sensed the answer coming. The smile splitting his face was hidden from Minhyuk, who was still mumbling under his breath, trying to reason with his own self while weighing pros and cons.

“I’ll tell you what, you should definitely enroll in Kihyun’s class.”

“Who?”   
“Kihyun-hyung! I told you about him. He’s the teacher assistant for one of the easiest Maths class, and he’s very patient and sweet. I’m sure that if you’ll ever need help, he’ll be ready to lend you a hand.”    
Minhyuk nodded his head twice, the idea of studying Maths for the first time since high school making him feel kind of excited. It sounded like a nice challenge, and Minhyuk never said no to a challenge.

“Fine, but I want to make things interesting. If I manage to ace the class, you’re gonna have one night out with me every week for the rest of the year.”

Changkyun hid his smile in his hand, his back to Minhyuk when he answered: “I’m in. But if you don’t, you’ll come over to do my laundry once a week for the rest of the year instead.”

“Deal.”

They shook their hands, and Changkyun could already smell the nice fragrance of victory and clean clothes in the air.

 

*

 

Not being a morning person was what made life as a student (or life in general) extremely hard. Minhyuk knew that because in the last two years he spent a lot of his precious time apologising to professors for being late, time that he could have spent in better ways. That was why at the start of the new semester he checked his schedule and made sure to know where all of his classes were going to be. 

So, Minhyuk tried. He tried really hard to be in class before the professor, he run even though his coffee spilled on the ground and his morning was ruined right from the very start. It was not his fault if he wasn’t familiar with the science department, given that he was a theatre major and all he knew about the buildings in that area was that somewhere there were computer rooms and laboratories. 

He tried, still he was not able to make it on the first day of his new Maths class, and the door got closed right before his face. He opened it quietly, trying to make a swift entrance and run towards a vacant seat, but he was suddenly faced with a man with a round pair of glasses on his pretty nose and the sharpest cheekbones Minhyuk had ever seen in his short life. His hair had a dark grey colour and it framed his face perfectly, making his features fierce and handsome. The man looked at him with focused eyes, his nose turned up in an evident expression of annoyance, his mouth firmly shut in a tight line, but Minhyuk’s brain stopped working the second he sets his gaze on him. 

He stood there in the middle of the room for what was probably an unacceptable time, given the giggles that started to erupt from his classmates, yet he couldn’t stop looking at the man standing before him with his arms crossed over his chest. Not until the man’s eyebrows shot up in confusion and he nodded his head towards the seats, making it clear Minhyuk should have started moving and stopped staring at him like some kind of weirdo. 

Suddenly Minhyuk regained control over his brain and limbs, and he bowed down to apologize to who he thought was the professor or the TA for that stupid class, why did he let Changkyun convince him to attend in the first place? Red in the face, Minhyuk crawled towards the back of the room and plopped down in one of the empty seats. Way to make a lasting impression. 

“So, welcome! I’m Yoo Kihyun, and I’m gonna be the teacher assistant for this class. I’m here today to go over the syllabus with you and answer some of your questions. For the following lessons the professor will be here instead, and I’m gonna take over for some practical lessons later during the month. If you need anything, my office hours and my e-mail are written on the whiteboard.” 

Minhyuk couldn’t hear a single word. The moment the small man had started talking, his mind tuned out the meaning of his sentences to focus on the sound of his voice, the nice melody it carried and his slight lisp, the most adorable thing Minhyuk had ever heard. So, that was the infamous Kihyun Changkyun was talking about. Minhyuk definitely understood why Changkyun was so excited about him. 

“Any questions?” Kihyun asked at some point, and Minhyuk suddenly felt a lot of eyes on himself, realizing too late his hand shot up out of some stupid reflex he picked up during the last two years of university life. His mind spinned when the TA’s eyes landed on him, his eyebrows knitted together in what seemed to be his standard expression. Minhyuk felt hot all over, sweat starting to form at his hairline. 

“Yes, mister…?”

“Lee Minhyuk!” he enthusiastically shouted, his loud voice making the people sitting in his near vicinity flinch. Kihyun nodded in his direction, making it clear he understood and he was waiting for the question. Which Minhyuk didn’t exactly have.

“I was wondering, since it’s my first Maths class in a long time…” he trailed off trying to think of something clever to say. He was a theatre major, he was good at improvising, for fuck’s sake. 

“I was wondering if there will be some tutoring sessions or study groups to help us through this?” 

Minhyuk wanted to pat himself on the back, and the girl sitting next to him seemed very impressed by his bullshitting ability, so he sent a wink in her direction. She hid a laugh behind her hand and gestured at him to focus his attention back to the TA, who was answering his question. Right, he should have probably listened and look interested. 

“I’m available to do some extra tutoring, if any of you will need it. You can organize your own study groups, I believe you’re all grown up enough to be able to do so,” Kihyun stated, and Minhyuk swore he saw a little smile lingering at the corners of his lips. His answer got some other questions out of the shy students, most of them freshmen with some scientific major taking one of their first classes. Minhyuk tuned out the rest of the discussion, his eyes focused on the script he was supposed to learn for the following week, while his ears kept picking out Kihyun’s words just to listen to his beautiful voice. 

“That’s all for today! See you soon, have a nice day!” Kihyun dismissed the class, letting them go a good half a hour earlier than the scheduled time, but Minhyuk was not complaining. He had lots of things to do, like getting some coffee and make Changkyun pay for it since the one he bought earlier that morning was drunk by the concrete floor. 

“Minhyuk-ssi!” someone called out, and it took him ten seconds to understand the person saying his name was the hot TA. Minhyuk’s stomach did a flip.    
“Yes?” he turned around, his ears ready to receive a scolding for being too loud or too stupid or maybe for being late, who knew.

“You’re Changkyun’s friend, right? He told me he convinced you to take this class. Are you sure you can do it? You’re a theatre major, from what I understood.”

Minhyuk would have felt offended, but instead his stomach did another flip and what was wrong with his body, he had not eaten anything since the previous night.

“I’ll do my best,” he simply stated, noticing how Kihyun’s eyebrows knitted tighter together and how he clenched his jaw, making it look even sharper. 

“I hope your best will be enough,” Kihyun stated through gritted teeth, distaste clear in his words and ok, maybe Minhyuk had some kind of stomach bug because those feelings he was getting were very weird. 

“It will be, don’t worry! Also, as you kindly explained, you’ll be ready to help me if I’ll ever need it, so I’m sure everything will be alright!” Minhyuk’s smile was wide, and Kihyun smiled back at him, but he was just showing his teeth in a shark-like expression and the black-haired boy felt his blood rush south at the sight. Minhyuk already had a crush on his TA, and soon he was going to have a hard-on over Kihyun looking at him with mild disgust written in his eyes, he was going to embarrass himself if he didn’t leave the room in three seconds at most. 

“Thank you for being so nice and understanding, I’ll let you know if I need anything! Bye!” 

Minhyuk lelft the room at the speed of light, bumping in a few offended people and completely ignoring their grunts on his way out, too focused on escaping Kihyun and his scary stare. What was wrong with him? Why was he getting heart boners and actual boners on some terrifying little man that looked at him like he was the worst scum on planet earth? Something must have been wrong with his coffee, he thought. 

It was several hours later, when he was sitting in his history of theatre class that he remembered he had not drunk any coffee that morning.

 

*

 

“Who’s that?” Minhyuk scrunched his nose up, his eyes fixed over Changkyun’s head, clearly sending daggers in someone else’s direction. Changkyun turned around as discreetly as he could, feigning looking around to search for some friends. When his eyes landed on Kihyun sitting some tables away from them, he immediately understood the pout curling Minhyuk’s lips.

“That’s Hoseok-hyung,” he simply provided, fixing his stare back on his best friend. Minhyuk kept looking above Changkyun’s head, his eyes getting smaller and smaller by the minute, his bottom lip stuck out in his standard kicked puppy expression.

“Why is Kihyun feeding him? Who is he?” 

“Hyung, that’s nothing of your business. You said you didn’t care about Kihyun.”

“I don’t!” Minhyuk snapped back, his eyes finally focusing on his best friend. He sent Changkyun a dirty look, lips still jutted out in a pout.

“I don’t care about Kihyun. He and his boyfriend are just in my line of sight.” Minhyuk slumped in his chair, picking up his fork to swirl pasta in his plate. Changkyun hid a big grin in his glass.

“Are you sure about that? Aren’t you maybe…” he made a dramatic pause, leaning in his chair towards his best friend, “...jealous?”    
Minhyuk choked on his spaghetti. 

“I’m not jealous! Kihyun isn’t my type! I like buff boys who can throw me around like I was made of paper!” 

The eye-roll Changkyun directed at him was so well executed Minhyuk felt a pride swell in his chest. They grow up so well.

“Let’s be real Min, you like all type of boys. Especially if they’re mean to you.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Minhyuk asked, the dramatic tone in his voice so prominent Changkyun couldn’t help but snicker a little bit. He stared down Changkyun when the younger boy just shrugged his shoulders. 

“You have this weird kink in which the more a man insults you the harder your dick gets. We both know it.”   
Minhyuk gaped at his best friend, words of denial dying on the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t actually say that wasn’t the truth. His eyes moved on their own accord towards Kihyun’s table, where another buff boy had just taken the place at Kihyun’s left, making him the ham in a very hot sandwich. Was he into beefcakes? Minhyuk was screwed.

“Who’s that? Why is Kihyun feeding him too? How many big boyfriends does he have, do they multiply when I’m not looking?” Minhyuk whined, firing the questions at Changkyun without taking a breath. Changkyun just cackled, whipping his head around to throw a look into Kihyun’s direction, but already knowing who Minhyuk was talking about.

“That’s Hyunwoo-hyung. C’mon hyung, just admit that you find Kihyun hot and that you would let him give you a good spanking for forgetting your homework.”

“Changkyun!”

“What! Why are you denying the obvious?” Changkyun lamented, his attention back on his lunch. 

Ok, maybe the younger boy was right. Maybe Minhyuk was into men that treated him badly and gave off those dominant vibes Kihyun was clearly spreading around while he spoon-fed his two buff boyfriends. Maybe he liked sharp jaws and even sharper words. And maybe he had asked Kihyun to have some private tutoring lessons just to spend some time alone with him, but no one could prove that because his first test for the class barely reached a sixty percent, so the tutoring was needed. Kihyun had sent him several e-mails telling him to fucking give up already, change subjects since he still had time, but Minhyuk had always been stubborn. A factor in him not wanting to drop the class was the way Kihyun looked positively sexy whenever he was speaking about numbers and equations. Minhyuk was screwed, and sadly not in the literal sense of the term.

“I don’t have a chance, right?” he asked Changkyun, making the younger man raise his stare from his pasta. Changkyun chuckled.

“Who knows what Kihyun’s into.”   
“Well, he seems to like big man, and I can’t compete with those two,” Minhyuk lifted his chin in the trio’s direction. Changkyun didn’t turn around. 

“Maybe so, just fucking ask him!”

“He hates me already,” Minhyuk whined, taking the first bite of his pasta. The food was cold and looked as sad as Minhyuk felt.

“Why would he hate you? He barely knows you. What have you done, now?” Changkyun pinned him down with a focused stare, and Minhyuk got smaller in his seat, his shoulders coming up to his ears.

“I might have made some remarks about his shortness,” the black-haired man mumbled, evading Changkyun’s eyes when the younger boy yelped in surprise.

“You did what?!” 

“You know me! I’m always trying to diffuse the tension with sarcasm, and I was very nervous during our tutoring. He might have taken my comment about his inability to reach the top shelf a little too seriously.”   
Changkyun sighed, taking a sip of his water before rolling his eyes again. He liked Minhyuk, but his best friend was an idiot.

“I’m sure Kihyun doesn’t hate you, he’s always snappy and angry at the world. You’re fine.”

“I hope so.”

“So you do like him,” Changkyun smiled, a sickly sweet expression taking over his face. Minhyuk chucked a dirty tissue right in his face.

 

*

 

Kihyun was clicking his pen with so much force Minhyuk was scared it would break in half. His eyes were trained on the piece of paper Minhyuk just gave him, all of his answers written on it. The taller boy wasn’t very confident in what he wrote, and Kihyun’s expression wasn’t giving him any hope of having done a good job on his homework. If he needed to be completely sincere, Minhyuk had written the answers to those problems during his lunch break, because he had absolutely no other free time to do it. He would have been surprised if he discovered he did at least one right. 

“How can one be so fucking stupid,” Kihyun muttered under his breath, his eyebrows drawn together over his focused eyes, “I explained the same topic to you at least three times, how are you still so clueless?” 

His eyes moved to pin Minhyuk with an unimpressed stare, and the brunette felt a shiver run through him, his toes curling up inside his shoes and his gut filling up with that familiar warmness he got whenever Kihyun was judging him. It was getting really embarrassing, and Minhyuk wondered how Kihyun had not already understood his fixation with being yelled at. 

“I’m sorry?” Minhyuk said, his voice uncertain as he watched Kihyun trace red marks on his beloved paper. Kihyun held his red pen tightly in his tiny fist and Minhyuk wonder if he would have squeezed his dick with the same force. He could picture Kihyun's tiny fingers around his own cock, sliding up and down while applying the perfect amount of pressure to make Minhyuk moan loudly, looking at him with his usual distaste that made Minhyuk squirm in his seat. He was woken up from his daydreaming by the sound of Kihyun’s pen slamming loudly against the table. Minhyuk had a very obvious problem in his pants. 

“Lee Minhyuk, what the fuck,” Kihyun was looking at him, squinting his eyes and furrowing his brows, his attention on Minhyuk’s very noticeable hard-on. Minhyuk's cheeks were burning, his head dizzy when he tried to cover the bulge in his pants with his sweater. Kihyun was still gaping at him, confusion clear in his eyes when he finally moved them to study Minhyuk’s face. 

“What is wrong with you?” his tutor asked, sighing a little. Minhyuk was at a loss for words, he just wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Or maybe for Kihyun to swallow other things, but that was not what he was supposed to think about in that situation. Minhyuk sat there, stunned into silence by his embarrassment, feeling Kihyun’s stare burning his skin. 

“Is that why you want to be tutored? So you can get aroused by me calling you a fucking idiot?” Kihyun demanded, his voice devoid of any disgust or hate. Minhyuk found the courage to look up, and he was greeted by Kihyun's eyes boring into his own, the shadow of a smirk at the corners of his lips. He swallowed, noting how Kihyun's eyes followed the movement in his throat, his tongue darting out to wet his lips at the same time. He looked like a predator ready to pounce on a defenseless pray, and it was not helping Minhyuk’s arousal at all. 

“I promise, this has nothing to do with you. You’re not my type, at all,” Minhyuk lied through his teeth, making the statement as clear as he could. He was not sure he made a very convincing acting performance. Minhyuk was looking everywhere but at Kihyun, trying to explain, to justify his very obvious boner without giving himself out like the moron he was. 

“I really need tutoring, I'm a dumbass and I won't pass this class without your help.” 

Kihyun seemed to think for a minute, his pen in his hand tapping against his lips. 

“So, you're not attracted to me? You don’t like me, at all?” he suddenly asked, and Minhyuk almost choked on his own spit. Kihyun was still looking at him with a feral light in his eyes, and even though Minhyuk felt like he should have probably been scared, the only thing he could do was clutch tightly at his chair to restrain himself from doing stupid things. Like running his hands through Kihyun's hair and kissing him hard on his stupid mouth. Kihyun seemed to like the game of cat and mouse he was playing because he leaned in his chair, invading Minhyuk’s personal space and showing his sharp teeth in a grin. 

“Well, you little dumbass?” he demanded, his hand coming up to clutch at Minhyuk’s chin so he couldn’t back out. 

“I mean, you're quite attractive, I can't deny that,” Minhyuk started, and Kihyun was suddenly going back to his seat like nothing happened, sharp smile still in place.

“Would you like an extra boost for this class?” Kihyun asked out of the blue, his hand adjusting the glasses that slid down his nose just moments before. The dark-haired boy was so mesmerized he couldn’t even form proper words, so Kihyun just went on. 

“If you manage to score a ninety-five percent in this class, I'm gonna have sex with you.” 

Minhyuk choked on his own tongue, his words dying on the roof of his suddenly very dry mouth. He looked at Kihyun with his eyes so big they were at risk of popping out of his skull, but Kihyun looked perfectly serious. 

“Wouldn't that be funny?” he inquired, his tone so calm one would think he was discussing the best way to solve an equation. 

“What?” Minhyuk was speechless, his brain frozen, his thoughts scattered all over the place. Fucking? With Kihyun? What?

“Geez, I take it back then. No need to be this prudish when you get boners over being insulted by me.”

“No!” Minhyuk shouted, his hand reaching out to clutch at Kihyun’s wrist. Kihyun’s smile was so shark-like that Minhyuk feared for his life. 

“No what?” 

The warmth pooling in Minhyuk’s belly felt like hot lava, his dick so hard inside his jeans he felt like combusting on the spot.

“No, please, don’t take it back,” Minhyuk whispered, slowly letting go of Kihyun’s skin. He curled his fingers around the hem of his own sweater, tugging it down over his boner again. There was no need to do so, but Minhyuk was feeling shy again under Kihyun’s fiery stare. 

“So, do you like me?”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk sighed, his eyes moving away from Kihyun’s face. 

“Ok, then. You have to get a ninety-five percent, not a point less,” Kihyun put his forefinger against the tip of Minhyuk’s nose, pushing a little to ingrain the words into Minhyuk’s brain. Minhyuk smiled, his wit coming back at him with a sudden realization.

“Why are you doing this?” he demanded, leaning into Kihyun’s touch and pressing his nose into Kihyun’s digit. “What do you gain from this?”

Kihyun’s eyebrows knitted together as he squinted, his eyes becoming two tiny slits in his face. 

“What do I gain? An orgasm, hopefully,” he stated, tapping his finger on Minhyuk’s skin. He grinned a little bit, the little dimples under his eyes making a brief appearance. Minhyuk was mesmerized by his beauty once again.

“And you’re pretty hot, too. That’s a plus. I also imagine you have weird kinks.” 

Minhyuk gave him a mean stare, but it wasn’t enough to make the teasing glint in Kihyun’s eyes disappear.    
“Ok, stop talking. Is it a deal?” Minhyuk put his hand out for Kihyun to shake, his chubby fingers gripping at Minhyuk’s longer and more slender ones with force.

“Deal.”

 

*

 

Minhyuk was scared of checking his grades. He had finished all his exams in the last few days, getting stellar scores for each of them, but he was afraid of opening the university’s site for the last time to see if he passed his Maths class. In the last few months his grades had improved a lot, and he had done so well in most of the tests and assignments even Kihyun had to congratulate him through gritted teeth. Minhyuk was beginning to suspect Kihyun made the deal with him just because he was sure Minhyuk would never get such a high score. It was not like he had put all of himself in the class just to get a quick fuck out of it, not at all. Minhyuk genuinely liked Kihyun, and maybe the idea of having the possibility to know him better, even if just in the physical way, was enough motivation for him to finally understand Maths. Maybe it was just the power of dick. 

With every passing week, he had found himself loving and appreciating the subject, enjoying the time he had to practice and study to understand the new problems he was faced with. His mind was finally busy, and he could thank Kihyun for helping him in understanding how he should approach Maths. Plus, Kihyun had started tutoring him every week, even when Minhyuk didn’t need it anymore. The dark-haired man suspected Kihyun had started to get used to him, and maybe he liked him a tiny bit, too.

So, Minhyuk was scared. What if he didn’t pass? And what if he did pass, and with a score higher than ninety-five percent? What was he supposed to do in that case? Wait for Kihyun to come over, call him, text him? Minhyuk was anxious, and it wasn’t because of his grades. He was terrorized of having ruined his chance of having sex with Kihyun, but he was also scared to death he would have to sleep with the man. He couldn’t organize his thoughts, so he just clicked on the link glaring at him from his laptop’s screen. Ninenty-five point five. 

“Shit.”

Minhyuk stared at the numbers for quite some time, the realization dawning on him slowly, like a sweet, warm liquor filling his gut. The anticipation trickled down his spine, sending a shiver through his whole body and making his skin erupt in goosebumps. He sat there in complete silence until an incessant noise interrupted his peace. Loud bangs brought him out of his reverie, and he realized there was someone at the door, waiting for him to open. His brain was still trying to wrap around the concept that he was going to have sex with Kihyun, when at the entrance of his apartment he found the man in the flesh. Kihyun was wearing an oversized sweater over some dark skinny jeans and Minhyuk’s heart did a flip in his chest, a literal one. It probably wanted to go out through his mouth at that point, because the longer he looked at Kihyun noticing new tiny details, like that he wasn’t wearing glasses or makeup and his skin looked so soft and glowy, the more his heart flipped upside down in between his ribs. 

“Will you ask me to come in or do I have to come back another time?” Kihyun asked, one of his perfect eyebrows curling up in questioning. Minhyuk gulped loudly, his cheeks growing hotter as he turned around and gestured for Kihyun to come in. 

“I saw you did an excellent job on your final exam,” Kihyun commented, pausing at the entrance of Minhyuk’s tiny apartment to remove his shoes. Minhyuk wondered for a second how did Kihyun learn where he lived.

“Changkyun gave me your address. He was scared I would use it to murder you in your sleep, please don’t tell that innocent boy what we’re doing here today,” Kihyun answered Minhyuk’s question, even if the taller man didn’t even ask it. Minhyuk smiled a little, tilting his head, his eyes fixed on Kihyun while the grey-haired man took a look around the place with tiny, soft steps. 

“That boy isn’t as innocent as you think, you know.”   
Kihyun brought his hands up to cover his own years, making a scene out of not wanting to know what Changkyun did in his bed at night. Minhyuk snickered at him, standing in the middle of his living room with anxiety creeping up through his throat. What was he supposed to do, now that Kihyun was standing in his apartment, looking like a nicely wrapped snack? 

“This place is nice,” Kihyun commented, his eyes roaming around the room and finally landing on Minhyuk’s frame. Minhyuk realized he was wearing an old, ratted pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that probably belonged to Changkyun, given that it had princess Peach on it and it was a tad too tight on Minhyuk’s shoulders. Kihyun was still looking at him with a spark in his gaze that alighted pure want in Minhyuk’s stomach.

“You look nice, too.”

“Do I?” Minhyuk looked at himself and his pink, fluffy, stupid socks. When he looked up again Kihyun was closer, so close Minhyuk could count the freckles on his pretty face and notice how his jaw looked even sharper than usual from that short distance.

“You do,” Kihyun breathed against Minhyuk’s lips, before kissing him hard on the mouth. The whine that left Minhyuk’s throat when Kihyun swiped his tongue over his bottom lip was low and guttural, something similar to an animal’s growl. Kihyun chuckled against Minhyuk’s mouth, gripping tightly at Minhyuk’s hair to bring their heads closer together and leave tiny bites on Minhyuk’s skin.

“Are you ready for your reward?” Kihyun asked, his tongue lapping at Minhyuk’s neck in short strokes, making the taller man shiver in his strong embrace. Minhyuk’s dick twitched in his pants, his head moving on its own accord to give more access to Kihyun, whose grin he felt next to his adam apple, where he left a bite mark.

“I’ll take this as a yes,” he said, sliding one of his hands down from Minhyuk’s head to his hip and grinding against him in a fluid motion. Minhyuk mewled, his embarrassment and fear melting away under Kihyun’s skilled touch.

“Yes, please. Give me that reward,” he pleaded, his mouth searching blindly for Kihyun’s while his eyes stayed tightly shut. He was afraid that if he looked at Kihyun’s hungry expression he would come in his pants. Minhyuk was a mess of scattered thoughts and extreme arousal, the way Kihyun kept kissing him and touching him making blood boil hot in his veins, but he knew the shorter man was affected, too. When Kihyun removed Minhyuk’s shirt, with movements so slow Minhyuk thought he would go crazy at some point, and then he threw it away somewhere on the floor, he took in a surprised breath. 

“You have a nipple piercing?” Kihyun shrieked, and Minhyuk laughed a little at him. Kihyun narrowed his eyes, flicking a finger at Minhyuk’s right nipple experimentally, making the dark-haired man whine loudly. The sharp smile resurfaced on Kihyun’s lips, his teeth looking dangerous for a brief second. He craned his neck down to flick his tongue over the metal, the pad of his thumb caressing the other sensitive nub. Minhyuk threw his head back in pleasure, letting Kihyun know how much he was liking the treatment he was getting. 

“So, is this the way to make you shut up? Sucking on your nipples?” Kihyun snickered, his nose digging against Minhyuk’s collarbone before leaving a peck there. He used both of his hands to cup Minhyuk’s butt through his sweatpants, tilting his chin up to fix his eyes into the taller man’s ones.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, squeezing lightly at Minhyuk’s asscheeks and slapping one lightly right after. Minhyuk whimpered.

“Oh, I knew you were into some kinky shit,” Kihyun commented, letting his hand fall again against Minhyuk’s ass, this time with more force. Minhyuk kissed him, letting his whine die on the tip of Kihyun’s tongue. 

“Remove your clothes,” Minhyuk commanded, his hands already tugging at the hem of Kihyun’s black sweater. It looked big on him, like it was borrowed from someone with a bigger built.

“Is this of one of your boyfriends?” Minhyuk asked mindlessly, the words coming out of his mouth without a second thought. He immediately cringed at his own self.

“My what, now?” Kihyun cocked his head to the side, his own hands covering Minhyuk’s where they were still gripping at the soft, dark fabric.

“Nothing,” he tried to amend, but Kihyun was boring holes through his skin with his stare and Minhyuk was a weak man. “I mean, those two big boys that always have lunch with you.”

“Oh, Minhyukkie, are you stalking me?” Kihyun joked, the corners of his mouth curling up in a devilish grin. Minhyuk just wanted to combust, his cheeks flaring up without his consent.

“N-no, I'm not!” he stammered, trying to find the words to justify himself. Kihyun kept the smile plastered on his handsome face.

“This is Hoseok’s, but he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my best friend, and the other big boy is his boyfriend Hyunwoo. Do you think I would have made this bet with you if I had a boyfriend? I’m a loyal man,” Kihyun pouted, finally removing his sweater to reveal a thin, black t-shirt underneath. He go rid of that one too.

“I don’t know, you were feeding them, babying them… I didn’t know what to think.” 

“Well, I don’t have any boyfriends. As for now, at least,” he winked, unbuckling his belt and peeling his skinny jeans off his legs. Minhyuk stared, his cheeks so red and hot he could probably cook an egg over them.

“Do you want to be my baby, Minhyuk-ah? Do you want to call me daddy?” Kihyun stared at him, but Minhyuk’s shudder was not a pleasurable one.

“I’ll call someone daddy only when they’ll buy me Chanel sunglasses,” he countered, finally getting rid of his own pants and getting closer to Kihyun. He put his hands over Kihyun’s hips, enjoying the way his long fingers looked even bigger on Kihyun’s smaller frame. Kihyun tugged at Minhyuk’s hair, making the taller man dip his head down to leave a bruising kiss on his lips, Minhyuk’s hand leaving tiny finger-shaped marks on the soft skin of Kihyun’s stomach where he clutched at him.

“I’m gonna bend you over that sofa of yours and spank you until you cry out my name, you little shit,” Kihyun sheeted against his mouth, pushing Minhyuk backwards until his legs hit the couch. Minhyuk let him do it, his body hot in anticipation of what Kihyun had promised. But instead of bending him in half and having his way with his ass, Kihyun sat in Minhyuk’s lap and grinded on him, their semi-hard cocks squished together but still separated by the fabric of their underwear. The kiss they exchanged was open-mouthed and messy, tongues sliding together and teeth clashing. Minhyuk sucked on Kihyun’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan out of the shorter boy, who grinded down with more intent now, his hips moving at a hard pace. Minhyuk tilted his head back to take a deep breath, Kihyun exploiting the movement to bite hard at his neck. 

“I’ll take you to the bedroom,” Minhyuk said, trying to lift himself up with Kihyun in his arms. He failed miserably, eliciting a little, delighted giggle from Kihyun’s lips.    
“I’ll take you instead,” Kihyun stated, and proceeded to stand up and lift Minhyuk up bridal style, making the amused reply ready on the tip of Minhyuk’s tongue die right there.   
“Lead the way,” Kihyun demanded, and Minhyuk pointed a finger in the right direction, too stunned for words.

When Kihyun made Minhyuk fall on his own bed, hovering above him with a feral glint in his eyes, Minhyuk felt the hot want he experienced every single time he looked at Kihyun during classes pool in his stomach, filling it to the brim. He brought Kihyun down by his hair, leaving a soft kiss on his lips before swiping his tongue down the column of Kihyun’s throat, making the smaller man’s breath itch in there. 

“Where do I find lube?”   
“Everything is in the first drawer,” Minhyuk pointed at his bedside table, and Kihyun stretched to open it and fetch lube and condoms. He emitted a satisfied sound that made a shiver run through Minhyuk’s spine when he remembered what exactly was stored in there.

“Well, well, well,” Kihyun made a pair of furry, red handcuffs dangle in front of Minhyuk’s face.

“Can I use these, too?” he asked, his tongue wetting his lips in a way that looked so obscene Minhyuk couldn’t help but nod in silence. He was already so whipped for Kihyun, why shouldn’t he be tied up, too?

Kihyun removed their boxers in a swift movements, taking care of his own before peeling down Minhyuk’s with a tantalizing slow pace. Minhyuk was writhing under him, the need to feel, to touch, to be touched so hard he let his hands graze Kihyun’s hands to help him speed up the process. Kihyun swatted him away.

“Do I need to use the handcuffs, already?” he asked, voice pitched so low Minhyuk was shaken by it. He put his hands above his own head and shook his head.

“Good boy.”

Minhyuk let Kihyun undress him and kiss every inch of his skin slowly, his lips trailing up from his ankles to his hip bones, leaving soft pecks in their wake. 

“Kihyun, damn it, fucking do something!” he snapped at some point, his temper flaring up when all Kihyun did was flicking a finger at his pierced nipple. Kihyun’s chuckle went through Minhyuk from the tip of his extremely hard dick, where Kihyun left another peck before finally, oh finally enveloping it with his hot mouth. Minhyuk let out the most high whine of the night. 

Kihyun was good with his lips and tongue, sucking on Minhyuk’s cock and hollowing his cheeks in the perfect way, so perfect Minhyuk almost felt like coming right that minute. Kihyun might had sensed what was about to happen, because he clutched tightly at Minhyuk’s length with his tiny fingers with force and let go of his tip with a wet pop.

“Baby, you’re not coming now. There’s still so much we need to do,” he whispered against Minhyuk’s belly, while Minhyuk felt his orgasm dissipate slowly. He whined, but let it go without fighting. 

“Can you get on your hands and knees for me, Minhyukkie?” 

Minhyuk obliged so fast he made Kihyun laugh a little. Some pillows were positioned under his head and belly, and then Kihyun tied his hands behind his back with the red handcuffs.    
“If anything goes wrong, or you want me to stop, just say ‘red’, ok?” Kihyun asked him, covering him with his smaller body from behind and leaving a sweet kiss on Minhyuk’s jaw. Kihyun’s erection poked at his spine, and he nodded eagerly, telling Kihyun he was ok, he could work his magic. Kihyun laughed again, and then he let his hand knead the flesh of Minhyuk’s ass, parting the cheeks and using his tongue to lap at his hole, and then down to his balls. Minhyuk whimpered pathetically, unable to clutch at anything with his hands, the sensation already so intense he was scared of coming again.

“Well, Minhyuk-ah, haven’t you always been a naughty boy? Getting boners in class, with your teacher,” Kihyun talked, and talked, and then let one of his hand clash against Minhyuk’s butt with a loud smacking sound resounding in the room, followed right after by Minhyuk’s high-pitched moan.

“Always trying to get your professor to notice you,” another smack, hard and stinging against Minhyuk’s other ass cheek.    
“Always so eager to be insulted, humiliated,” another smack, “So ready to be punished.”

Minhyuk cried out loudly the fourth time Kihyun spanked him, the sensation both pleasant to the point of madness and slightly uncomfortable. He heard Kihyun uncupping the lube, and then one of his cold fingers was prodding at Minhyuk’s entrance, sliding in at his usual slow pace. 

“But you did such a good job on your exam, didn’t you, Minhyukkie?” he asked, and Minhyuk just nodded, tears filling his eyes both from the pleasure and the pain. Kihyun stopped, giving another spank at his ass.

“I asked you a question.”   
“Y-yes. I did good. Because you helped me,” he added, because well, he kind of wanted to be rewarded, but he also wanted to tell Kihyun how much he was grateful for his help. Kihyun kissed Minhyuk’s hip and added another finger in the mix, stretching Minhyuk’s hole with his chubby fingers oh-so-well.    
“Can you go a little faster?” Minhyuk asked, his impatience coming out once again. Another chuckle left Kihyun’s lips as he slowed down, Minhyuk’s incessant whining useless.

“Oh, c’mon.”

“Did you say something?” Kihyun bit into Minhyuk’s butt, hard, making him whimper lightly. He used three of his fingers to open Minhyuk up, still unhurried and unbothered by Minhyuk’s pleading. 

“Just fuck me!” Minhyuk cried out, and Kihyun stopped his movements completely. Minhyuk was scared of having ruined everything. But Kihyun opened up a condom and rolled it on his length.

“Do you want to turn around?” Kihyun asked him gently, and Minhyuk nodded, letting him untie his hands and massage them lightly to get blood to flow through them. Minhyuk turned around on his back, letting Kihyun tug him up in a messy kiss while he slid into him, as unrushed as ever. When they separated, Kihyun took hold of Minhyuk’s legs, putting them over his own shoulders. He turned his head around for a brief second.

“Nice socks,” he noted, his dick buried inside of Minhyuk completely. The taller man blushed. Of all the things he could blush for, he did because Kihyun complimented his fuzzy socks. What was wrong with him.

“Thank you,” he said, the words stolen from his mouth by Kihyun’s hot tongue swiping inside it, on the roof of it and along his bottom lip. He started moving inside of Minhyuk, at first as slow as ever, but then picking up his pace and slamming his dick inside Minhyuk with more and more force, making him see stars when he brushed that sweet spot. Kihyun felt Minhyuk tightening around him, his walls squishing his cock and making it hard to keep going. Minhyuk looked up at him with tears and his eyes and Kihyun couldn’t help but kiss him again.

“Choke me,” the black-haired man demanded, his hand searching for Kihyun’s and bringing it around his own neck.

“What?”

“Just choke me a little, you smart idiot.”   
Kihyun did as he was asked, squishing a little at Minhyuk’s windpipe until he came, his untouched dick dirtying Minhyuk’s stomach with his own cum. Kihyun’s orgasm hit him immediately after, filling the condom inside Minhyuk. He collapsed on top of the taller boy, who sneaked his arms around Kihyun’s waist and brought him closer.

“Oh my god, Kihyun. Fuck.”

“Yeah, we just did that.”   
Minhyuk swatted lightly at Kihyun’s ass in a playful way, making the younger chuckle against his hair.

“C’mon, let’s get cleaned up.”

“No. Wanna sleep,” Minhyuk drawled out, his eyes already falling close on their own accord. 

“Baby boy, move your ass,” Kihyun commanded, but Minhyuk wasn’t listening anymore, his hands intertwined over Kihyun’s spine and his nose buried against his throat. Kihyun tickled his sides, making him yelp.

“Kihyun! Why the fuck are you so anal,” Minhyuk let go of him, letting him get up and tug him towards the bathroom.

“Why do you think I’m so good at Mathematical Analysis?” Kihyun countered, and Minhyuk shoved him lightly to make him move faster, ignoring the light chuckle the shorter man emitted at his own joke.

 

*

 

When Minhyuk woke up, his bed was empty. It wasn’t something weird on a normal day, because he lived alone and he often slept alone. But he was sure he fell asleep with a tiny man in his arms, and he was a little bit disappointed that the connection he had felt with Kihyun was all inside his head. He had woken up to an empty bed, Kihyun just wanted a quick fuck and nothing more. Minhyuk let his feet drag him towards the kitchen, completely missing the strong smell of coffee and the noises of pans and spoons. When he entered the room, he was surprised to find Kihyun standing beside the stove, one of Minhyuk’s shirt (the pink one that said ‘shoplifters will be killed and eaten’) enveloping his smaller frame, his hair a mess at the top of his head and his feet secure in Minhyuk’s fuzzy, pink socks. Minhyuk gaped.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. How’s your ass feeling?” 

Kihyun used a wooden spoon to pat said ass lightly, making Minhyuk remember all the spanking it got the night before. It felt kind of sore, now that he was thinking about it. 

“You’re so cute when you beg for cock, should I make you beg for breakfast, too?” Kihyun asked, and Minhyuk pouted, the force of his kicked puppy look extremely strong even if he had just woken up. It was Kihyun’s turn to gape, his sharp jaw slacking and his eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Wow, you’re powerful,” he noted as he put eggs and bacon on a plate and handed it to Minhyuk. He took a bite of meat directly from the pan and chewed on it, making Minhyuk wonder how he didn’t burn his mouth. There were a lot of amazing things about Kihyun, and Minhyuk really wished he could discover more of them. And maybe, given that Kihyun didn't run away from him the morning after like a lot of his ex lovers did, maybe he would have a real chance to get to know him better. Minhyuk leaned in and left a peck on Kihyun’s lips, before taking his dish and coffee mug with him to sit at the kitchen table.

“Thanks for the breakfast, daddy.”   
Kihyun choked on his bacon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can come scream at me on [tumblr](http://kihobebe.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) or [curios cat](https://curiouscat.me/kihoxbebe) :3


End file.
